


Lover, I surrender to my heart

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [13]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Inappropriate Flirting, Marriage Proposal, Pick-Up Lines, SSEndurance Week, SaveOurSam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: “Is this a gun in your pocket, or you’re just happy to see me?”A tale of cheesy pickup lines, bit of gunfire and not-so-accidental proposals.





	Lover, I surrender to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Day One: Inappropriate flirting_
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not entirely sure, what 'inappropriate flirting' means, but I really wanted to participate in the [#SSEndurance Week](https://ss-endurance-week.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> If you want to know more about SaveOurSam, click [HERE](https://savesamnishimura.tumblr.com/).   
> If you want to say 'hi' to me - pop in at [SharkTofu.](http://sharktofu.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  _Warning:_ Unbeta'ed work.

' _One of these days,_ ' Lara thinks, pressed tightly to a wet, rough surface, ' _there'll be no gun-blazing psychos after us._ ' 

Sam and her are stuck in a tropical forest, on an island west of Maldives, out of the way of the frequented sea routes. There shouldn’t be anyone here – the little temple they found wasn’t really packed with treasure and so far Lara hasn’t noticed any supernatural artifacts. 

_So why are they shooting?!_

"You're daydreaming, love," Sam sing-songs, crouched behind a nearby rock. She hides her dirt-covered face in her hands, when another rain of bullets chips away at her cover. Lara can hear her quicken breathing, swallowed cry of fear. Sam’s perfect, tries to stay calm, even if she’s trembling with fear, stills her body not to cave into the biologically appropriate flight or fight response. 

It's more than enough to spring her back to action. 

"I'm not daydreaming, honey-bear," she uses the reloading time of their enemies-of-the-day to lean out. She doesn’t aim, simply trusts in spraying the bad guys to scare them into cover. 

She's been in these situations often enough to know that she's not a crack-shot and pretending to be will only get her killed. Worse – it can cost Sam’s life. Lara’s not willing to risk it. 

Lara rolls from her boulder to Sam, knocking her down and falling on top of her. She presses her tightly to the ground, hyperaware of Sam’s too-quick-to-be-healthy breathing. When the assault stops for a bit, she raises her head, that was resting on Sam’s chest, and looks Sam in the eyes.

"Come here often?" Lara asks with a cheeky grin, high on adrenaline and fear. 

Sam chokes on a laughter, that could hide her hysteria, but doesn’t hide anything from Lara. 

"Not really time and place, don't you think?" bullets whiz over their heads, emphasizing Sam's point. Lara reaches down, gently swipes her calloused thumb over Sam's dirty cheek and quickly leans down to press a soft kiss to Sam's lips. A reassurance of life for the both of them. 

"It's always time and place if you're with me, kitten." 

"I love you, you're a dork," Sam's smile is hopeful, despite the gunfire over their heads and the still present panic in her body. Her smile suddenly turns sly and there are mischievous sparks in her eyes. “Is this a gun in your pocket, or you’re just happy to see me?”

Lara laughs, loud and with her whole body, unable to stop herself. The movement shakes them both and Sam starts to chuckle as well. 

“Oh God, I love you,” Lara manages to say, wheezes, before rolling off Sam. She reloads her pistol, still giggling to herself. “Don’t make me laugh, when I’m saving our lives.”

“I’ll remember that for the next time,” Sam giggles. She takes a deep breath and pokes Lara in the ribs. She seems oblivious to Lara’s obvious ‘not impressed’ stare. “Look,” she points at the nearby rock formation. 

Lara obediently follows Sam’s line of sight. At first sight, it’s nothing but a big, even stonewall. After a closer look, she sees a cave opening. 

“Well done, kitten!” she beams at Sam, who rolls her eyes fondly. Lara looks out of their cover, quickly thinking of a plan that doesn’t end up with any of them shot. She prefers Sam without any additional holes. “When I say _go_ , you’re running to this cave as fast as possible, understood? I’ll cover you, so don’t worry. And don’t stop, okay love?”

“I don’t like this plan, love,” Sam protests weakly, but doesn’t fight her beyond that. She kisses Lara quick and deep, and pulls away with regret. She moves herself into position. 

“I love you,” Lara says and immediately after starts shooting. “ _Go_!”

Sam sprints without hesitation, trusting Lara completely. She doesn’t stop, when she hears a yell of pain, doesn’t falter in her tracks, when she hears footsteps following her. Sam runs into the cave and quickly presses herself flat to the nearby wall. 

Waiting with held breath. 

“Kitten,” Lara runs in and gathers Sam into her arms. Sam clings to her, running her hands up and down her body. “You’re fine, we’re fine.”

“Liar,” Sam whispers, staring intently at the blood covering Lara’s left shoulder. “You’re shot.”

“I’m not lying,” Lara kisses her softly. “It’s a clean wound, the bullet went through and through. Nothing to worry about, kitten.” She seems to think about something and then she smiles softly. “But if you’re really worried, maybe you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knees falling for you.”  
Sam’s eyes immediately fall to Lara’s legs before she fully register, what the woman said. 

“I hate you,” she gently punches Lara in the chest, when the woman giggles like a schoolgirl. “Time and place, we really need to have that talk.”

“You love me,” Lara’s expression is a mix between smug and fond. 

“God knows why,” Sam shakes her head and grabs the hem of her shirt. She tears a long strap away.

“Hey! You know what this shirt is made of?” Lara sounds almost offended. Sam eyes her curiously and gestures for her to continue, as she bandages Lara’s shoulder with it. Lara’s eyes sparkle. “Girlfriend material.”

“I won’t comment on that, but know that I am judging you.” Sam grabs Lara’s hand and steers her deeper into the cave. 

They don’t make it far, when Lara stumbles and lets go of Sam to slide down to the ground. Sam’s before her in a blink of an eye. 

“I might’ve lied just a bit,” Lara mutters, eyes unfocused and skin pale. “Don’t panic, love, but I’m going to pass out for a bit. There might be a bit of a blood loss going on and it’s making me dizzy.”

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll paint your gun pink,” Sam promises, keeping her words light despite the clear worry and fear in her voice. 

“You know I wouldn’t leave you,” Lara’s voice fades away as she loses consciousness. 

Sam presses closely to her girlfriend, making sure that they’re both even a little bit warm, and hides her face in Lara’s neck. They stay like that for a long time, Sam keeping watch and listening carefully for any sign of a pursuit. 

When she can’t hear anything, she pointedly doesn’t think if Lara killed them all. 

“Hi,” Lara’s hoarse voice pulls Sam out of her grim musings. 

“Lara, love, hello,” she holds Lara’s face between her hands and presses their foreheads together, watching the woman closely for any signs of illness or incoherence. 

“Sam?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back,” Lara smiles and Sam bursts out laughing. 

“I love you so much, I’m going to kill you myself,” Sam promises, hiccupping. 

Lara reaches towards her and puts black strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?” She continues, watching Sam’s eyes fill with tears. She kisses away the first salty drop, that escapes. 

“Please stop scaring me like that,” Sam begs quietly, voice breaking. 

“I’m doing my best, kitten. I really am,” Lara answers as tenderly. “Hey, Sammy?” Sam only hums in answer, still sobbing quietly. Lara presses on, brave and confident, and loving. “Sammy, if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”

Sam pulls away with wide-opened eyes. Dark, blown-up irises looking frantically for a meaning behind these words. 

“Did you just…?”

Lara kisses her, delicate and careful, and so in love.

“Sam Nishimura, there’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.”

Sam laughs and laughs, and laughs. When she’s out of breath, she looks Lara in the eyes. Her cheeks are red and wet, her eyes blood-shot and Lara knows she’s the most breath-taking creature ever created. 

“You know my answer,” Sam smiles gently at Lara. “But I know you over-think everything, so listen carefully – I will marry you in a heartbeat, you crazy, crazy Croft.” The kiss that follows is deeper and less hesitant than the last one. 

Lara pulls away and tilts her head to the side, wearing a confused face. 

“Do I hear a plane or is it my heart taking off?” 

“It’s actually a chopper and I don’t want to interrupt your moment, but I’ve been looking for you for hours,” an amused voice joins them, startling them both. 

“Jonah,” Lara sighs in relief as Sam leaps at the man with a shout of happiness. “You’re a life-saver, as always.”

“I will put a leash on you, Lara, I promise you.” Jonah threatens with a smile, gently helping Lara up from the ground. Sam beams at the both of them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her collared.”

“There are some things, I don’t need to know,” Jonah moans, making the women giggle. 

The chopper waiting for them looks military like the few armed men waiting for them. 

“Friends of yours?” Sam quirks an eyebrow, looking between Lara and Jonah. 

“Old friends,” Jonah nods towards the nearest man, who starts barking orders in the radio. “Now, Mrs. and Mrs. Croft, it’s time to get home.”

“No arguments from me,” Sam jumps into the helicopter. Lara is gently lowered on the seat next to her. “And she follows, when I go.”

“Always,” Lara’s smile is brilliant.

Jonah just shakes his head at them. 

“Let’s get this love-birds home,” he orders and they take off without problems.

Sam giggles, when they leave the island behind. Lara shoots her a questioning look. 

“In a true, romantic fashion,” Sam says between chuckling, “We’re flying towards the setting sun.”

“Nothing short of perfection for you, Mrs. Croft,” Lara mumbles tiredly into Sam’s neck. 

“I appreciate that, Mrs. Croft,” Sam kisses the top of her head. “Now rest, love. We’ve got a wedding to plan.”


End file.
